herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stingmon
Stingmon is the Digivolved form of Wormmon, the''' Digimon''' partner''' of '''Ken '''of the DigiDestined'. With thick armour and the ability to project energy spikes from the backs of his hands, Stingmon is as tough as they come! Wormmon first Digivolved to Stingmon when he and Ken were pursuing a mysterious woman through the '''DigiWorld', after she had materialised in Ken’s bedroom, and subsequently disappeared. The trail led them to a Punimon village, which was being rebuilt by the new DigiDestined at the time. While working underground, Cody and''' Digmon''' were attacked by Thundermon, and Digmon reverted to Armadillomon. When the tunnel collapsed, Armadillomon Digivolved into Ankylomon for the first time, but Cody was swept up in Thundermon’s destructive wake. As he was hurled through the air, he bumped into Stingmon, who flew him to safety, and then destroyed Thundermon, much to the shock of the kids. Stingmon then reverted to Wormmon, and he and Ken made themselves scarce. Ken and Stingmon were later seen battling a Snimon – another of the mysterious woman’s agents. It was revealed that the woman was transforming Control Spires into unliving Digimon, as she did so again, making a Golemon, which moved to destroy a dam. After the DigiDestined were defeated trying to stop it, Mimi called on Ken for help, who arrived with Stingmon. When Yolei came to terms with her feelings about Ken, Hawkmon became Aquilamon for the first time, and he and Stingmon destroyed the Golemon. When the reactor of Ken’s old base threatened to explode, he and Wormmon were alerted to the situation by Davis, and headed for it immediately. When they arrived, the others were already battling an Okuwamon created by the mysterious woman. Davis and ExVeemon convinced Ken and Stingmon that they didn’t have to fight alone, and in that moment of unity, Stingmon and ExVeemon DNA Digivolved into Paildramon for the first time! Paildramon defeated the Okuwamon, and destroyed the reactor. When the mysterious woman lured the kids to the Giga House, Stingmon appeared again to battle an army of Roachmon under her control. He and Ken were hurled into the house’s giant washing machine by some Kunemon, but were rescued by Submarimon. They then located the mysterious woman, but Stingmon and Digmon then fell under her control, their minds being affected by the music of her flute. ExVeemon managed to hold them off while Davis, Ken and Cody escaped a Dokugumon, then they took refuge in a drawer, which Stingmon and Digmon began to hack through, until Yolei and Kari were able to use the house’s computer to undo the effects of the flute. Enraged, the mysterious woman revealed her true identity – Arukenimon, an insect Digimon! Stingmon and Paildramon merged into Paildramon and battled her, but she was saved by her partner, Mummymon. Ken and Stingmon were next seen helping to destroy some Control Spires. Davis and Yolei tricked Ken and Cody into working together, and Stingmon and Digmon destroyed a Spire together, but Ken and Cody were irritated by the deception. Ken left, but when Arukenimon created BlackWarGreymon, Yolei raced to get him, and was forced to slap him to make him come back. Stingmon and ExVeemon became Paildramon again, but they were defeated by BlackWarGreymon, who then turned on Arukenimon. While searching for Gatomon’s lost tail ring, Ken, Kari and Yolei inadvertently stumbled through a phase warp into the World of Darkness, where their Digimon were unable to Digivolve. After Arukenimon turned some Control Spires into a Blossomon, the portal back to the DigiWorld opened, and Wormmon and Hawkmon Digivolved into Stingmon and Aquilamon to fight it. They were defeated, but then Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolved into Silphymon and defeated the Blossomon. When Arukenimon and Mummymon turned their attention to the first Destiny Stone, the kids tried to stop them, but were restrained. Stingmon and Ken arrived to free them, and then Paildramon and Silphymon battled them, but BlackWarGreymon appeared and destroyed the stone. When the second Destiny Stone was then destroyed, it created a warp in reality, which caused some Digimon to appear in the city of Kyoto on Earth, where Yolei was on a class trip. Ken and Stingmon hopped through the DigiWorld to get there quickly, where Stingmon took down an Apemon, and took him back to the DigiWorld, where he then joined in an already-ongoing battle with Arukenimon and Mummymon, becoming Paildramon with ExVeemon again. In the following battles to protect the Destiny Stones, Stingmon repeatedly merged with ExVeemon into Paildramon, to be defeated by BlackWarGreymon, who eventually managed to destroy six of the seven stones. The search for the final stone lead everyone to a Chinatown area of the DigiWorld, but Ken was later in arriving. There was a brief clash with Arukenimon and Mummymon, but they left to pursue'Digitamamon' and Tapirmon. Ken and Stingmon showed up, and the DigiDestined and Digimon sat down to eat before going after the villains, who had discovered the final stone. Stingmon and ExVeemon became Paildramon, and, with Silphymon and Shakkoumon, battled to protect the stone. When Arukenimon brought a Control Spire to Earth at Christmas, the Armour Digimon had to destroy it first, and then Wormmon became Stingmon and merged with ExVeemon again to help round up the wild Digimon who had appeared with the Spire. The next day, the scenario repeated itself, as Wormmon was unable to Digivolve to fight a Triceramon. Davis arrived with Raidramon and destroyed the Spire in the area, and then he became ExVeemon, to merge with Stingmon and battle the Triceramon. When Mummymon joined the fight, Paildramon was energised by light from Azulongmon’s Digi-Core, and became Imperialdramon, hurling Triceramon through the Digi-Port and sending Mummymon fleeing. The kids then headed off around the world, to round up the wild Digimon who had appeared in various countries across the globe. Ken, Wormmon, Matt and Gabumon headed for Mexico City, where Stingmon and Garurumon destroyed a Control Spire, then headed for the Mayan Ruins, where they met Rosa, a Mexican DigiDestined girl, and her Gotsumon. Wormmon and Rosa took a disliking to each other, but when he Digivolved to Stingmon to help WereGarurumon and Monochromon defeat a Dokugumon and a Minotarumon, Rosa thought he was “the greatest.” When everyone returned to Tokyo, they found they had no time to rest, as the Daemon Corps arrived, searching for Ken and the Dark Spore within him. Stingmon merged with ExVeemon into Paildramon, and became Imperialdramon to battle SkullSatamon, but could not defeat him until everyone gave their energy to him, allowing him to Mode Change to his Fighter Mode to destroy the villain. Ken was then spirited away by Arukenimon, and Davis and Wormmon gave chase on Raidramon. As Oikawa, Arukenimon’s boss, prepared to hand Ken over to Daemon – no longer having a use for him as he had already copied Ken’s Dark Spore and implanted it in other children – Veemon and Wormmon intervened and freed Ken. They became Stingmon and ExVeemon again, and Digivolved up to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to battle Daemon. Ken opened a gateway to the World of Darkness, through which Daemon was sent. While WarGreymon battled BlackWarGreymon to prevent him from destroying Oikawa, Stingmon and ExVeemon directed traffic away from the battlefield, but merged into Paildramon to prevent Oikawa from getting away. Then, when the battle between the two WarGreymons spread into a nearby town, they had to let him go, and became Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to end the fight. They later combined into Paildramon again when the Dark Spore of the girl named Noriko bloomed prematurely. When they were in the dream dimension of MaloMyotismon, the kids were able to use that worlds power to make all their Digimon Digivolve into their separate forms at once. Wormmon, Stingmon, Paildramon and the two versions of Imperialdramon joined with the others in battling MaloMyotismon, but when the villain fled into the DigiWorld, only the “real” incarnation of Wormmon could follow, and so Imperialdramon Fighter Mode passed through the portal, while the Stingmon avatar faded away. Three months later, during the battle with Armageddemon, Wormmon quickly Digivolved into Stingmon, then merged with ExVeemon to form Paildramon, then Imperialdramon. : Group: Insectoid – Level: Champion – Type: Virus – Attack Techniques: Spiking Strike, Evil Antenna Stingmon first appears in '“If I had a Tail Hammer.”''' He doesn’t get a Digimon Analyser screen until the following episode, “Spirit Needle,” we don’t get to see his Digivolving sequence until the episode after that, “United We Stand.” His voice is supplied by Paul St. Peter.'' '' Stingmon.jpg Stingmon_b.jpg Stingmon Stopped Rockmon.jpg|Stingmon vs Golemon Stingmonpx.png '' Category:Anime Heroes Category:Insectoid Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Speedsters Category:Fighter Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Namco Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Multiple Saver